


Good Dreams And Bad Ideas

by DictionaryWrites



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dreams, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Match-Up Challenge: day two. This one was In The Flesh and number 11.</p><p>11. “And then you attempted to start a fight club.”<br/>"Fight clubs are awesome."<br/>"A flight club might be awesome. Unfortunately the key word here is “attempted”.”</p><p>Simon tells Kieren about his “fantastic” new idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dreams And Bad Ideas

Simon is covered in blood, in the weird black blood they both have (blood that's starting to redden and come warm, as of recent, but Kieren doesn't want to talk about that, not yet, not for a while yet). There are weird not-bruises on his face, because PDS sufferers don't really _bruise_ so much as they-

Open.

“Are you alright?” He asks, and Simon looks at him blearily, as if he's dazed: wordlessly his hands are stretched out, and Kieren takes one, settling beside the other man. He is relatively certain Simon would like if it Kieren sat in his lap, but a) Kieren is still a bit too scared to try, just in case Simon _wouldn't_ like it, and b) he's not completely certain he's really a “sit in your lap” sort of person.

But then, sitting in Simon's lap, as a concept, isn't _completely_ horrifying, which is an indicator that he might be.

“I- there was- I fell down some stairs.” Simon says, and he sounds almost _confused_ , as if falling down the stairs is not a definite fact, but an assumption he's made based on his injuries. “I- we were speaking, and Kieren, _Kieren_ , I had such a tremendous idea.”

Kieren looks at Simon skeptically.

“So, as the Risen, we are seen in a bad light – so how do we prove ourselves to an uncertain community?”

“Peaceful resistance to oppressive practice.” Kieren says bluntly, and Simon frowns at him, furrowing his brow just slightly. This is the face he usually makes when Kieren isn't as impressed with him as Simon expects – Kieren does _like_ Simon very much, but the expectation of admiration is something he doesn't adore.

“Well, _yes_ ,” The grudging “I suppose” is silent, but Kieren knows the reluctance is there. “But...” And then Simon begins to start to talk, and with each new word Kieren doubts his decision to talk to this man. He must talk with his inspiring, muted hand gestures and passionate tone for ten minutes at least, and by the time he's done, Kieren has never been so confused and disturbed in his life.

Words like, "if they saw as as badass", and "if they recognized we injure as they do", and Kieren has never been so  _done_.

“And so you this was an attempt to start a _fight club_?” Simon's hands clasp Kieren's in his own, and Kieren is jolted when he feels slight _warmth_. He's doing that, these days.

“Kieren, people think fight clubs are _awesome._ ”

“A fight club _might_ be awesome. The keyword is attempted.” Kieren says before Simon can continue, and Simon looks quite dejected at his disparaging tone, but- _God_ , Kieren isn't encouraging that. “Why?”

Simon opens his mouth to respond, but instead of giving him a reason, he says, “Do you want to go for a walk this morning?”

“ _What_?”

Kieren opens his eyes, looking up at Simon sleepily and trying to shake his head of the weirdly _vivid_ and vividly weird dream he'd just had. Simon blinks at him, tilting his head just slightly to the side and frowning at him.

“A walk? Like we do-”

“Oh. Yeah.” Kieren mumbles, and he pulls himself slowly out of bed, stumbling through getting dressed. He stands in front of the mirror, adjusting his hair. “I had- I just had the weirdest dream.” Simon's body is suddenly at Kieren's back, and Kieren leans back against him, enjoying the way Simon's arms wrap securely about his chest. He feels safe when Simon holds him like this.

He _feels_ when Simon holds him like this.

“What about?” Simon asks, and Kieren must be imagining it when he thinks he can feel the other's breath at his earlobe. He must be.

“You wanted to start a fight club.” Kieren looks at the other man's face in the mirror, and Simon looks _inspired_. Oh, no. “ _Which ended terribly._ And that you shouldn't even _think_ of.” Simon's lip twitches, and then he grins: he was joking.

Right. Simon was joking.

Kieren starts to laugh, and Simon presses a kiss to his neck as he leans back – no, he doesn't imagine it, this time, the feel of _cold_ at the bared flesh there.

“Are you ready?” Simon asks – he's already dressed, of course. He always is, before Kieren.

“Yes.” Kieren murmurs, and he catches the other's hand. “Yeah, ready.”

  
  



End file.
